Friends From the Start
by Tailwalker97
Summary: My take on how Chase and Bren met. First Monsuno fanfiction!


A five-year old Chase Suno roamed the playground, looking for someone to play with. It was his first day of kindergarten, a day he had actually been waiting for. He was definitely eager to make a friend or two today. To get off on a good note.

The young black haired boy seemed a bit baffled as he looked around. He saw a few groups of kids playing with toys they'd snuck to school in their backpacks or climbing on jungle gyms and other playground equipment. Chase was tempted to walk up to some of the groups, but he felt like something was holding him back, and the five-year old wasn't sure what it was that kept him from approaching.

Chase suddenly heard a few shouts and laughs above all the other sounds coming from kids and squeaky equipment. He looked over his shoulder to see a group of boys standing in front of another boy on a bench. Chase raised an eyebrow curiously and approached the group slowly, trying to get a hint of what they could be saying.

"Hey there, Four-Eyes!" one of the boys teased.

"I didn't think I would get to meet someone that's blind today!" another sneered. Chase saw the look on the other boy's face and recognized him immediately. That morning, before the school day had begun, he'd seen the boy walking around and trying to meet up with someone, but was turned away each time. The kid was kinda skinny and scrawny. Probably one of the scrawniest five-year olds you could see. He had messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He seemed like a nice kid, but there was one thing no one could miss: the pair of gold, metal-framed glasses.

"Guys, stop!" the kid whined, obviously hating being picked on because of his glasses.

"You're not the boss of us," the first boy retorted, crossing his arms. One of the boys in the group lunged forward and snatched the glasses off his face and put them on.

"Woah! These are really blurry!" the boy exclaimed, taking them off.

"Why don't we just throw them instead of try and wear them?" one of the boys smirked. "Throw it to me!"

The boy holding the pair of glasses grinned and threw them sloppily to his friend, who couldn't move fast enough to catch them and just watched as the glasses hit the ground.

"Stop! I need those!" the brown haired boy called, standing up. His brown eyes seemed a bit unfocused for a moment before they finally focused a little bit more. He scrambled for his glasses, only to have them thrown again and be tripped.

Chase narrowed his teal eyes, anger welling up inside him. He looked in the direction of where the teacher was and was tempted to tell her what was happening, but he didn't want to be known as a tattle-tale on the first day! Chase ran over to the group.

"Hey! Stop being mean to him!" Chase called, stopping in front of the group.

"No. You can't tell me what to do," one of the group members sneered, throwing the glasses. Chase acted fast and scrambled to get the glasses as they hit the ground. He missed by a little bit and had to watch as they kept tripping the boy and throwing those glasses everyone teased him for having to wear.

"Why are you being so mean to him? Because he has to wear glasses?" Chase growled, scrambling for the falling pair of glasses and missing again.

"Duh!" The glasses were thrown again, the boy was tripped again, and laughs rippled throughout the group.

"Why does it really matter that he has to wear them!" Chase yelled in reply. He managed to get ahold on the glasses and was now trying to win them over and tug them out of another boy's hand.

"Give me them!" the other boy grunted, trying to wrench the metal framed glasses from Chase's grip.

"No," Chase replied, refusing to let go of them.

"BOYS!" A stern shout left all of the boys looking up to see their teacher storming over. Her face was red and her eyes were angry.

"WHAT is going on here?" she asked, trying to keep her cool with the young kids.

"They were trying to steal his glasses. They were throwing them around and making him fall down," Chase said hastily, pointing to the group and then gesturing to the skinny brown-haired boy.

"Nu-uh!" the whole group replied.

"Uh-huh!" Chase yelled back at them.

"Nu-uh!"

"Boys…" The teacher's voice broke up their argument and she looked at the brown haired boy. "Is this true, young man?"

He looked up at her, his eyes a bit unfocused again, and nodded. "Uh-huh…" he said quietly.

The teacher looked at the group that had teased the kid. "Boys, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me," she replied sternly. "And give him back his glasses."

The group angrily followed behind the teacher, forcibly throwing the glasses near the boy. Once they were gone, Chase grabbed the glasses and walked over to the brown-haired boy. He had dirt and scratches on him from hitting the ground so many times. He seemed to be trying to get his eyes to focus, but was failing at doing so. His eyes were watery and Chase saw a few tears stream down his cheek. It was obvious he was trying to stay strong, though he seemed to be doing less and less of a good job as the moments passed.

"Hey, are you ok?" the black haired kindergartener asked, sitting down beside the kid.

"No…They keep making fun of me because I have to wear glasses…" he said, choking up. He looked at Chase, his unfocused, chocolate brown eyes clouded with sadness. "You're not gonna be mean to me because I wear glasses, are you?"

Chase shook his head. "No way! That was just mean! I'm not mean like them," he replied. "Also, I think you dropped these," he added, handing the boy his glasses. He smiled lightly at Chase and put them on, and it was obvious that he could see much better now.

"Thank you for grabbing them for me," he said.

"You're welcome. I'm Chase. Chase Suno! What's your name?" Chase grinned.

"I'm Bren," he replied with a smile.

"Well, Bren, I won't let them tease you anymore! Me and you, we'll be better than them one day. You'll show them that even though you wear glasses, you still are better!" Chase replied with a grin.

Bren grinned as well, drying any remaining tears with his sleeve. "Yeah!" he replied eagerly. "When we grow up, we're gonna show them who's better! We're gonna be all big and tough and be invincible and they're gonna be the ones who are gonna be the losers!" he grinned. He sure perked up fast at hearing Chase's words.

"We're gonna be kings of the world! We're gonna be smarter and stronger than them and maybe we'll go places they would never think of! Who knows? Maybe we'll end up going all over the world, fighting bad guys and monsters and saving people like superheroes," Chase smiled.

"Yeah!" Bren called. Chase got to his feet and helped Bren up. From that moment on, they seemed to be inseparable. They were like brothers pretty early on into the school year. Chase defended Bren from people who teased him for wearing glasses, and the two often talked big, saying almost unrealistic things about fighting and owning monsters and beasts and saving the world.

Who would have thought that one day about ten years later, that's exactly what they were doing?


End file.
